Those Three Words
by rfr4evr938
Summary: When Jess Aarons is 14, he hears three words that change his life forever. Then he hears three more words that could mean even more to him. BTT 2007 story. LDD. JessLeslie.
1. Chapter 1: Three Little Words

**AN-Well, another BTT fanfiction. And this one is a rewrite of a story I wrote a while ago that I deleated with the same name. I really, really liked that story idea, but the way I was writing wasn't working, so I deleated it. But recently, I figured out a new way to write it, so I started it over. So, please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Bridge to Terabithia. **

Chapter 1: Three Little Words

Jess's POV:

The school bus came to a stop in front of the long driveway to my house. I stood up in from my seat in the back of the bus and started walking towards the open bus door. I didn't look at anyone as I walked and no one seemed to notice I was there.

I hadn't had any friends since she died, and I was a freshman in high school. The only reason I got to sit in the back of the bus is because most of the kids on my bus have been scared of me (or at least mildly freaked out) since the first day of school. Even the seniors.

But I didn't really care. It was easier being a complete jerk then letting anyone know that I've really been dying inside since that fateful day three years ago.

Shortly after I showed May Belle Terabithia, I stopped going. And because I stopped going, May Belle stopped going. So, Terabithia basically died right along with Leslie.

I climbed off the steps of the bus and looked back at the door closing. I'd done that every time I got off the bus since right after Leslie died. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I always expected her to get off with me.

I started walking down the driveway towards my house and without thinking about it, I glanced over at her old house.

No one had moved in since her parents moved out. And no one was ever sure why.

But today, I noticed a car in the driveway. I didn't really think about it much, though, and I kept heading down the driveway.

I finally reached my house and went inside.

But as soon I stepped in the door, it felt like I'd been transported back in time to three years ago, to the day Leslie died.

My parents and my older sisters were all sitting in the living room, looking extremely similar to the way they did that day. Except for one big difference. Everyone was smiling.

"What's going on here?" I asked, feeling nervous about the answer.

Then my dad looked right at me, smiled a little bigger, and spoke those three little words.

"Leslie didn't die."


	2. Chapter 2: Leslie Burke

**AN-Ok, second chapter, finally. And just some info before I start, Leslie parents never had her funeral. They moved before they had anything for her. And I'm sorry the reason she's still alive isn't great. I tried. I just wanted to write about Jess and Leslie. This is a romance story, not a story about why Leslie's still alive. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own BTT and blah, blah, blah...**

Chapter 2: Leslie Burke

Jess's POV:

I stood there staring at my father. I couldn't believe what I had heard.

"What?" I whispered.

"Leslie didn't die," he repeated.

"That's what I thought you said," I said. "But I couldn't believe it."

"Well, it's true," he said.

"What happened?" I asked. "How can she be alive? The rope broke. I saw it."

"I know," my dad said. "But you remember Leslie didn't have a funeral, right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"When the rope broke, she hit her head and was knocked unconscious," he said. "When they took her to the hospital, she was in a coma. Everyone assumed she would die and that's what her parents told us right after it happened. But her and her parents just moved back in next door. We don't know anything else that happened. You need to go ask her parents."

I didn't bother to say anything and ran as fast as I could next door.

Before I could knock, the door opened and I saw her standing there.

"Leslie?" I said, still not believing I was seeing her.

She looked different, but yet similar. Her hair had grown out and was a little past her shoulders now, but her eyes still looked like they could see right through me.

"Jess!" she said, then threw her arms around me.

I stood there, not being able to say a word or move. Partly I was surprised by the hug, but mainly I felt like I was living in a dream.

After a few minutes, Leslie pulled away and just looked at me.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked.

"Of course I am!" I said. I didn't believe she actually asked that. "I'm just confused. Leslie what happened?"

"Come inside and I'll explain it," she said.

So I followed her inside, not sure of what to say and not sure if I should say anything. At that time, I still felt like I was dreaming.

"Ok," Leslie said when she and I were sitting down in her living room. "I guess you already know that I was in a coma. But that only lasted for a couple weeks. But by the time I woke up, my parents had already told everyone that I had died. So we moved. I guess they didn't want to complicate everything with having to explain what happened. I didn't totally understand their logic and I didn't want to leave, but they are my parents, so I didn't argue."

"I can't believe they would do this to us!" I said, just barely containing myself from jumping up. "I've spent all this time thinking my best friend, the greatest person I ever met, was dead."

"I know!" she said. "And it's not my fault. But it's not totally my parents' fault either. It was hard for everyone and they did what they thought was right even though most people involved don't agree with it."

"I'm not mad at your parents," I said. "In fact, I'm not really mad at anyone. I guess I've just spent so much of the last three years being mad that I can't really be mad anymore."

"Good," she said. "Because I'm really glad to see you, and you being mad would ruin it."

"I think I could tell that by the hug," I said.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down.

"You don't have to be," I said. Then I said exactly what I'd been thinking for three years. "I should be. This whole thing is my fault! You would've never gotten hurt if I would have just asked you to come with me that day. But I was too busy liking Ms. Edmunds."

"I knew you had a crush on her," she said. "And Jess, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have gone by myself."

"Ok," I said. Then I whispered "But it's more my fault."

Then after awhile, I said, "You know, this might sound weird, but you look really beautiful."

"Thank you, Jess," she said, blushing a little and looking down at her feet.

"Sorry, it's just I've been thinking it since I got here, so I figured I should say it."

"Well, thank you for saying it," she said, still seaming a little embarrassed.

"Leslie?" I asked.

"What?" she said, looking up at me.

"Nothing…" I said. I wasn't exactly sure what I was trying to say, but whatever it was, I lost my nerve to say it.

"Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

She gave me that always familiar look and smile, and before she said another word, I took off running out of the house and towards the woods, the bridge, and the place that changed our lives.

I heard Leslie behind me and I pushed myself harder.

But yet, when we reached the bridge, she was ahead of me.

"Will I ever beat you?" I asked, sitting down on a log.

"Maybe someday," she said, sitting down next to me. "When I'm old and week."

"Hey!" I said.

She laughed, then took off running across the bridge.

"Hurry up or you'll get beat again!" she called back to me.

"Hey, no fair!" I said, running after her. "You got a head start!"

"You got a head start the first time!" she said, still ahead of me. "And I still beat you."

I ran and pushed myself, running as fast as possible, and soon, I was running almost right next to Leslie.

She smiled at me, and I smiled back, almost too distracted to keep running. But when I realized what I was doing, I started pushing myself again, and then I was ahead of her.

I reached the tree house and said, "Yes! I beat you! Apparently, you age fast."

"Ha ha," she said. "And nice job, by the way, beating a girl. You might not want to brag about that too much."

"Thanks for the tip," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Jess?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

She looked at me, then hugged me again. This time I didn't just stand there. I hugged her back.

"I missed you so much, Jess," she said, still hugging me.

"I missed you, too," I said. "More than you'll ever know."


	3. AN

**AN-I'm sorry, but this story is going on semi-permanent hiatus. I have no inspiration what so ever for this story, and it'll hurt my brain if I try to force something out. So, thanks for reading and I love you all!**

**Spence**


End file.
